Medals
by wscaster
Summary: Gibbs arrives home after a hard case has been wrapped up. Episode related Corporal Punishment - I think! Oh yeah this is a slash pairing but there is nothing graphic in it


**AN:** I just bought a new computer and as I was transfering stuff I came across some stuff that I had forgotten about, and this fic was just hiding there waiting to be found again. It was a reaction to an episode (I think it was season 5 episode Corporal Punishment). As always R & R, all reviews are really really appriciated!

* * *

Gibbs smiled as he walked into his house

Gibbs smiled as he walked into his house. His team, his family were all there even though it was late. He knew that they were just waiting for him to get home.

They'd taken a beating on this case.

None of them had gotten away without at least some bruises. But Tony's broken nose and McGee's dislocated shoulder were the worst and for that he was extremely grateful.

He took a moment to watch his family before they noticed that he was home. He always enjoyed watching them relaxing. It was a sight that had become normal since he and Tony had become lovers, even more so since Tony had moved in with him.

He listened as Ducky told a story. Ziva was curled up on one of the couches, her eye had turned a spectacular shade of black. But she looked relaxed, which was something that not many people got a chance to see. Abby sat in the middle of the couch with her head resting on Tony's shoulder and holding McGee's hand. He knew that she was reassuring herself that both Tony and McGee were all right.

And Tony?

Well Tony was looking a little spaced out. He guessed that either Ducky or Abby had made him take his pain medication. He watched his family for a few more moments before Tony looked over at him and smiled.

Yep. Tony was high on his pain meds, which could be highly entertaining.

He walked behind the lounge where Tony was sitting and leant down to placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head and gently caressed Abby's head.

"Gibbs! What took you so long?" Abby asked as she raised her head a little so she could see him.

"Hey" Tony let his head fall on the back of the lounge so he could look up at his lover with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Just taking care of something Abbs, nothing to worry about."

Gibbs found himself gently carding his fingers through Tony's hair and smiled at the way Tony leaned into the caress, almost purring. It was times like this when he was reminded just how lucky he was.

"Ah," Ducky smiled. "I think it is time for us to head off for the night. It has been a long day for all of us. I take it that you will be taking Timothy home with you Abby?" He waited for her nod and his gentle grumble about being able to take care of himself before turning to Ziva. "And what about you my dear. Can I drop you off at your apartment?"

Ziva stood and stretched gracefully. "Thank you I would love that."

Ducky nodded and rose as well. "Very well, then we shall be off. Timothy, don't forget to take your medication as soon as you get home."

Abby smiled "Oh he will Ducky I'll make sure of it."

Gibbs snorted. He didn't envy McGee at the moment. Not in the least. Abby could be a handful at the best of times, and when someone was hurt she went into full mother hen mode.

With a final pat of Tony's hair Gibbs stood to see the others out with the silent command for Tony to stay where he was. His chances were fifty fifty of Tony taking that advice in his current state, which was actually better odds than if he wasn't high on pain meds.

Ducky helped herd their little family safely out of the front door before he turned back to Gibbs.

"Now I'm sure you know what to keep an eye out for, if there is anything that you are worried about don't hesitate to call me. No matter what the time is."

"Thanks Duck."

Ducky smiled and looked back through the door.

"Oh your more than welcome Jethro. Now he's had his medication as you can probably tell. It's just started to kick in so he should be fine until morning when he's due for his next dose. Don't let him talk his way out of it, no matter what he says. A broken nose is painful and needs time to heal properly."

Gibbs laughed. "I'll try Duck, but you know how he is."

Ducky sighed and then waved as Abby and McGee pulled away from Gibbs place. "And that would be my cue to leave also. Good night my friend."

Gibbs watched as Ducky got into his Morris and pulled away. Then went to attend to his lover.

Tony was right where Gibbs had left him with his eyes closed, close to sleep.

"Come on, how about we move to somewhere more comfortable?"

"Nope, I'm fine here."

Gibbs chuckled again.

"Oh you say that now, but I can just hear you complaining in the morning." Gibbs said as he reached down to help his lover up. "Come on Tony lets go to bed."

"Mmm, 'k"

Gibbs helped Tony navigate through the house and up the stairs to their bedroom and then finally get undressed for bed. They had just gotten comfortable when he felt Tony stir a little.

"You gave him your star didn't you?"

Gibbs smiled. Tony knew him so well. He could hear the admiration in his lovers voice and was glad that he wasn't upset about him giving his own medal away.

"Go to sleep Tony."

"K, just wanted to say that it was a nice thing to do." Tony sighed and snuggled closer to Gibbs. "It was the right thing to do."

Gibbs felt his heart swell with warmth and pride at his lovers words and knew that he'd been right to do what he'd done. After all what did he need medals for when he had Tony and the rest of his little family.


End file.
